


薄荷可可冰激凌

by Bath_Lily_sxsxn



Category: SEVENTEEN(band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bath_Lily_sxsxn/pseuds/Bath_Lily_sxsxn
Summary: 用餐结束期待您的评价





	薄荷可可冰激凌

薄荷可可冰激凌  
*本来该暑假（……）的时候写的，所以是夏天的故事  
*食谱这个合集暂时放不出来，以前的篇目可以在我的ao3主页里看

金珉奎竟然不给他亲。

弄湿的刘海儿还在滴水，权顺荣赤脚踩在弟弟的脚背上，湿湿热热的一团，因为没能得逞，小手也抬起来去抓脖子。

“亲亲…亲亲嘛……”，哥哥毫不吝惜地把撒娇运用到满值，嘴巴也嘟起来含含糊糊地闹，金珉奎低头看着，努力绷住脸不要露出笑容，维持他现在铁面教员的设定：“为什么不听话，那么贪吃？”

/  
今天后台太热了，该给点冰淇淋吃的，权顺荣汗多又贪凉，霸占了四个小风扇不说，冰激凌也得比别人的one再plus one。金珉奎抢了风扇去说会肚子痛，他的老虎哥哥才不在乎，咬着塑料小勺张牙舞爪：“我还要吃！”

结果拍完照片就打了蔫儿，小脑袋垂着身子也软软，晃着他的手臂说真的有点痛，在休息室里就成了缠在金珉奎身上的树袋仓：“今天你换车坐嘛……”

也换了，不过是把哥哥捉了过去，除开去往健身房报道那两位，只剩他俩和一边沉浸在音乐里的98年生弟弟安安静静。权顺荣拉着金珉奎的手臂往自己腰上环，金珉奎觉得自己成了儿童医院医生，要拿出糖果，好好哄着可爱又难缠的宝宝。

所以就这样抱着哄，哥哥靠在他胸口哼哼，一开始眯着眼像是睡着了，总归是担心的，他还想着要不要把空调温度调高点，刚用一只手握住哥哥的，金珉奎就瞥到那人偷偷勾起的唇角。

什么嘛，原来是找这个理由用来撒娇，哥哥的演技好像有所提升，车子一震就皱眉头撅嘴，手臂也一定要好好环着腰，稍微离开看个手机，权顺荣就哼哼唧唧地闹起别扭，抓着手臂又放回腰上。

这么想要我抱抱吗？金珉奎觉得可爱又觉得有点好笑，还想着怎么将回一军，迷迷糊糊的小老虎睁开眼睛，咬着下嘴唇笑得很甜很甜：“这里痛……”

就算知道了弟弟已经明白自己只是在撒娇，权顺荣还是绝不对自己笑容的甜度心慈手软，他今天吃了薄荷可可口味的冰激凌，甜腻的巧克力外壳在舌尖炫耀够了糖分才依依不舍地化掉，但面对这个弟弟，他有信心比可可的甜味更加霸道。

/  
回宿舍了也不肯撒手，反复说着没力气没力气挂在大型犬身上，没想到那孩子也满口应下说要帮他洗澡。

于是就真的坐进浴缸，乖巧的小动物看着金珉奎试水温，也把弟弟的碎碎念收入心房：“哥过了吧…刚刚经纪人哥哥还在车上呢……”

哼，权顺荣很不满意地眯起眼睛，勾住金珉奎的脖子把他带得更近，嘴唇停在鼻尖一厘米的地方，甜滋滋的呼吸喷在脸上，感觉毛茸茸的。

“珉奎说过了…那……”，他跪着要起身走掉，马上就被大力度的横抱拉回去，金珉奎还真的拿起花洒认认真真给他洗澡，手掌摸来摸去也不碰他想要弟弟碰的那里，权顺荣有点摸不通恋人的套路，只能眨着眼睛好好坐着，感觉自己在温水和按摩里一点一点化掉。

出来拿大浴巾裹了，到了房间里就扔到一边，套了件金珉奎的T恤，下面不穿跑来跑去，气氛好像跟想象中的有点差别，弟弟端了杯热水进来，又把他捉到膝盖上。

其实只是有一点点痛，现在完全没感觉，金珉奎却一本正经地要给他揉肚子，权顺荣喜欢可可化掉之后薄荷的清凉，可是转换的那一瞬还是会被刺激得吐舌头，金珉奎的手指凉凉的，把小腹的布料撩起来，掌心抚着那一片打圈儿，权顺荣的撒娇被他自动忽略，想要个吻也不肯回馈，指尖向下点到生着淡淡毛发的地方。

“为什么不听话，那么贪吃？”

/  
手指是凉凉的，嘴唇也是凉凉的，权顺荣的刘海儿还在往下滴水，弟弟已经环着他的下身开始动作，大型犬凑在耳边问问题，羞得权顺荣脸颊开始发烫。

”怎么只是揉揉肚子就硬了？“，金珉奎笑了一下，也不能永远都是他拿哥哥没办法。甜滋滋到凉丝丝的转变只会让人更兴奋一些，哥哥软乎乎的屁股贴着他牛仔裤的布料，能感受到后面撑的越来越结实。

“哥怎么回事啊…”，金珉奎就是故意要逗他，一边帮着手淫一边在耳边吹气，哥哥在他怀里舒服得化成一滩水，腰部支撑不住往下塌，穴口的地方正好被他勃起的那处抵着，好像还故意轻轻扭着去蹭，前面小手乱抓，权顺荣还在气自己讨亲亲的不得法。

“是不是一会乳头也要立起来了呀？”，哄小朋友的语气，却是十九禁的内容，虽然还没被揉弄，可弟弟这么一说，权顺荣就觉得空气仿佛发出嘶嘶的烤焦声，胸前的两个小点很不争气地把T恤的薄布料撑起来一点点。

就是不给亲，金珉奎铁了心要逗弄到底，含住耳垂咬着，要权顺荣保证不再贪吃，他话说得含含糊糊，因为舌头正急于品尝融化了的小仓：“唔…哥、嗯…哥听到了吗…”

“我下次还要吃更多！”，才不要听，权顺荣的回复还带了点委屈，“那还会肚子痛哦……”，弟弟伸手，惩罚性地去捏捏肚子，权顺荣满不在乎地翘起脚：“珉奎负责就好了。”

这个宝贝哥哥真是把我吃得死死的了，金珉奎觉着想要保持冷酷，可能也只能在舞台上——

反正对权顺荣他是做不到，金珉奎在心里叹了口气，最后坚持的一点点威严用于掐脖子的动作，却还是为了哥哥想要亲亲的愿望，权顺荣迷迷糊糊望着他：“要干嘛……”

“嘴巴张开，舌头伸出来”

“唔……”，清爽的甜味伴着香气化成软乎乎的奶油，嘴唇很软，口腔很热，滑滑的小舌头连着恋人蓬勃的心跳，权顺荣闭上眼专注于接吻。

下一次也要吃更多才好呢。

//  
第二天练习室，休息的间隙权顺荣按着手机看官咖，昨天做得确实有点过，只能拿了个创可贴盖锁骨上的痕迹。

“天气虽然热，但不要吃太多冰激凌哦^^”

臭小子，权顺荣愣了几秒反应过来，粉丝们在下面排队留言说珉奎哥哥也不要生病呀，好好照顾自己，只有权顺荣读懂了另一层的意有所指，昨天说着什么要让他记住不再贪凉，坏心的弟弟在他大腿内侧又啃又咬。

哼，反正下一次，就是要吃更多才好。

**Author's Note:**

> 用餐结束期待您的评价


End file.
